


30-Phone Sex: Tony Stark/Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #30Phone SexWith married!Tony and Bruce / Sugar Baby/Baker Bucky
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	30-Phone Sex: Tony Stark/Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecupcakelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecupcakelove/gifts).



> Hi guys, I hope you will like it.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

"STEM NYC College and Career Fair" the sign read and Bucky could feel something between bile coming up and boredom inducing a migraine.

  


As a freshman at college it was mandatory to visit or compete in the fair and since he would never compete in something like this he had to participate in a presentation and walk around for at least an hour.

  


With his bag over his shoulder, sunglasses on and hair in a bun he started walking around indoors. People pushing at each other to see the newest ideas for any biological or mechanical advancements which interested Bucky oh so shockingly not. If he could have his way he would be in the national bakery and patisserie convention but who would want to see him bake instead of pursuing his career in sport science.

  


Bucky scoffed and continued his way down the halls, the presentation he was supposed to be at was going to start in 10 minutes anyway. At least it wasn't hard to find and not too many people were there so he could sit at the back and hopefully disappear. 

  


What Bucky didn't know was that his spot was kind of perfectly centered from the viewpoint of the podium and exceptionally well seen by the presenter. Today's presenters were none other than Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to showcase their new bioengineering idea and find some eager college freshman to give scholarships and apprenticeships to.

  


“Are you sure it's not too obvious if we go up together again?” Bruce asked Tony quietly.

  


“Yes and do, look honey… I have no clue what the press saw and or knows so please stop worrying if anything comes out then so be it but right now we have to talk to disencouraged college freshmen.” Tony grabbed onto Bruce’s hands and smiled reassuringly. 

  


Bruce nodded reluctantly but usually Tony was right and he trusted him blindly.

  


“Right...right.” Bruce mumbled while Tony kissed his forehead softly.

  


“LEt’s go out there and wow them, honey.” Tony let go of Bruce and walked out.

  


“Would you look at that? So many bored faces.” Tony laughed.

  


“Don’t worry, I am not here to bore you any further...I don’t need to introduce myself do I?” He looked around and laughed again.

  


“Of course not, you know me. Let me welcome my companion for this presentation Dr. Bruce Banner.” With soft claps Bruce came onto stage and smiled.

  


“Hello everybody.” Now he felt awkward, it will always happen.

  


“We are here today to show you what exciting and unbelievable discoveries Stark Industries has in store for college freshmen this year. Take it away Bruce.” Tony smiled at him with a slight wink.

  


He could always rely on Tony to encourage him.

  


Bruce started explaining his work from last year when he looked into the crowd and stumbled over his words.

  


“...on the electromagnetic...spectrum...of…” Bruce’s eyes locked onto Bucky while he was busy taking the hair tie out of his hair, it fell down and over his face to frame the chiseled jawline. 

  


Bucky looked up as Dr. Banner stopped speaking and their eyes met, Brown meets Blue and for a second both can’t breathe before Tony voice interrupts the moment.

  


“It’s revolutionary, right? Dr. Banner.” Tony put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder and smiled.

  


The moment just like the eye contact gets lost and Bruce comes back to reality.

  


“Of course, Mr. Stark.” 

  


“To anyone who got interested in Dr. Banner’s work today can email Stark Industries an application and you might get an internship. Unfortunately we have to cut this short today. Till next year, Iron Man out.” Tony laughed softly and pulled Bruce off stage quickly. 

  


“What. The. Actual. Hell?!” Tony huffed and pushed Bruce into a broom closet. 

  


“Tony… I… Love, I don’t know how to explain.” Bruce was freaking out.

  


“You were eye-fucking a college student!” Tony threw his hands up.

  


“No! I wasn’t doing...anything…” Bruce looked down to the ground.

  


His love for Tony was unmatched but this young man was literally breathtakingly beautiful while he thought the same in the aspect of handsomeness for Tony.

  


“One more sec and you would’ve drooled, Bruce!” Tony went to leave but Bruce grabbed his hand.

  


“Give me one second to sort my mind, please love.” Bruce pleaded and Tony turned back with a huff.

  


“It’s over.”

  


“I love you, forever and always and no one will ever match that but he...he’s beautiful like nothing I have ever seen, Tony… You are astonishingly handsome and sexy but he is beautiful like a statue of a god.” Bruce tried his best to explain.

  


“He looked pretty average to me.” Tony snorted and looked off to the side.

  


“You couldn’t look at him completely.”

  


“Oh we are defending Mr. Greek Statue of a God now?!”

  


“Tony please, even if he is that I would never leave you.”

  


“I mean you married me that’s…” Tony looked like a hurt puppy now.

  


Bruce hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

  


“My promise of eternal love to you so please don’t worry.”

  


They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before leaving the broom closet and walking to their car. 

  


Bucky sat in his seat even after everyone left and stared straight ahead. He knows that Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are handsome but in that moment when Bruce stared almost into his soul it felt like he'd never seen someone more handsome or hot. 

Shaking his head he stood up quickly and left.

  


Fuck this and fuck his teachers, Bucky is leaving and going to clear his head. Best place to do that is definitely the coffee shop/bakery he's working at.

The boss was a russian redhead who was just slightly older than him which also means that he can talk freely to her and almost runs that place by himself because Natasha is busy bringing up a second location. 

  


He smiled to himself as he thought about having some time to bake some cupcakes he wanted to bake for a long time, who knows maybe he has even more inspiration now that some handsome faces (he's been secretly thirsting after) are locked in his mind.

  


About an hour or two later Bucky's cupcakes were done and iced, a beautiful mocha dark chocolate cupcake and a coconut condensed milk one. He's not sure where he got the flavors from but he rolled with it and they're amazing. He sat them down and opened the cafe just 5 minutes too late. The couple of usual patrons come in but no one wants to taste Bucky's new cupcakes so he just sadly sighs and sits down to write in his recipe book.

  


"I mean it, Brucie. I haven't had a coffee today yet." Tony said while walking into the cafe.

  


"So this morning the coffee machine was running because?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

  


"I was in the shop so I really don't know, Brucie bear." Tony chuckled while Bruce shakes his head fondly.

  


"Alright, alright… I'll take a green tea then" They walked up to the counter

  


"Hellooo? Anybody here?" Tony asked and looked behind it.

  


Bucky jumped up and dropped his book. "Shit" he quickly picked everything up before getting to the counter.

  


"I'm sorry, hi... welcome to…" His words died on his tongue and looked at them like a deer caught in headlights.

  


"Is that…" Tony looked at Bucky shocked.

  


"That is him." Bruce whispered softly.

  


Bucky started getting a red flush on his cheeks and quickly averted his eyes.

  


"W-what can I get you, sirs?" He stumbled over his words and blushed even more.

  


"I want one." Tony said to Bruce as he looked at him then at Bucky.

  


"Tony, no."

  


"But I need one, come one… what do you do, boy?" Tony asked Bucky.

  


"I...I… I am studying sport science, sir?"

  


"He's so polite Bruce, did you hear? Sir… and what's your name?"

  


"J-james but I like being called Bucky more…"

  


"I don't know, Bucky doesn't sound like something I would want to moan. So tell me James, do you like your field?"

  


Bucky was beet red and couldn't answer. Moan?!

  


"Tony, leave him alone. You are so embarrassing. One black coffee, one green tea with lemon and something sweet for this obnoxious guy here." Bruce quickly stepped in which made Tony pout.

  


"But it's so nice to play with the cute ones" 

  


Bucky ignored him to answer Bruce. "I just made some new cupcakes if you want to try those, Dr. Banner sir…"

  


"Bruce is fine, James. Tell me about the cupcakes."

  


"Are you guys ignoring me?" Tony huffed.

  


"I made dark chocolate mocha and coconut with a condensed milk frosting." Bucky explained with a big smile.

  


"I love dark chocolate with mocha." Tony said.

  


"And coconut with condensed milk reminds me of my favorite treat from India." Bruce smiled.

  


"So would you like to try them?" Bucky felt giddy. "I tasted them and I think I did really well"

  


"Wait, you made them?" Tony asked.

  


"Of course, sir. I love baking." Bucky started making their order and put the cupcakes on some plates.

  


Tony and Bruce whispered to each other.

  


"I told you, I want one." Tony started.

  


"Tony, he's probably barely legal and just interested in us because we are, you know… known." 

  


"But he's beautiful and cute, I want him. You want him. Let him decide."

  


"Tony…"

  


"Let me handle it."

  


"Sirs? Your order is ready?" Bucky said cautiously.

  


"Yes, thank you James. I'm sorry but could you pack up the cupcakes, I have to take Brucie bear home." Tony smiled.

  


Bucky blushed again and nodded.

  


"No problem Sir." 

  


Tony pulled out his wallet and grabbed two hundred dollar bills, quickly scribbling his number on one.

  


"Tony!" Bruce whisper shouted.

  


"Shhhh…"

  


"Here you go, sir. That'd be 12,50 $." Bucky put down their order and smiled.

  


"Need no change and this one's for you." Tony winked and put the bill with the number in the breast pocket of Bucky's apron.

  


"Have a nice day, James." Tony says and grabs the order and Bruce before leaving.

  


"... goodbye…" Bucky watched them go and sighed.

  


"Fuck, I couldn't even really talk to them." 

  


The day went by and Bucky was done with his shift so his best friend Steve could take over. They chatted a bit before Bucky would leave.

  


"How was that fair thingy?" Steve asked

  


"Fair? Oh, I left soon to bake." Bucky sat down on the couch in their break room.

  


"Bucky!" Steve turned to him with his hands on his hips.

  


"But, I did because… well… I had an encounter with two guys." Bucky blushed and looked to the ground.

  


"Are you kidding me? You didn't meet Stark and Banner?" The blonde went back to changing.

  


"Yes and it was strange so I went here and baked and just guess who came in?" Now he looked at Steve.

  


"Daaamn." Steve was actually shocked.

  


"They talked and I was too stupid but Mr. Stark flirted with me even, I think." He thought back to the thing about moaning his name.

  


Steve hugged him "Aww, Buck" he smiled at him and noticed the deep red blush. Celebrity crush was real.

  


They stayed like that for a moment till Bucky calmed down from embarrassment. While Steve put on his stuff Bucky took off his apron, the tip from Tony fell out.

  


"Oh right, he tipped me 100 $ so at least that." Bucky picked up the bill and unfolded it.

  


"STEVE" he screamed and quickly sat back down on the couch.

  


Steve came rushing back from the front.

  


"WHAT" he looked at Bucky.

  


"I HAVE HIS NUMBER" Bucky jumped up and showed Steve the bill.

  


They squealed together.

  


"Okay, calm down. Call him and ask what he wants. Be yourself and if it's a booty call, do it." Steve nodded while grabbing Bucky's cheeks.

  


"Steve, I don't." Bucky blushed yet again.

  


"I know but it's Tony Stark man." Steve raised an eyebrow.

  


"Okay, okay, I'll call him when I'm home. Love you, see you tonight." The brunette sighed softly.

  


Steve kissed his cheek and Bucky left.

  


After like an hour of pacing up and down Steve's and his dorm Bucky finally got the courage to put the number in his phone, he put it under Mr. Stark. No way in hell he could call him Tony. Now how do you start a chat with a certain billionaire who you have a crush on? And ask him if your other crush can chat too…

  


So Bucky did another round of pacing before just typing 'Hey, it's Bucky' then throwing his phone on his bed and storming into the bathroom to take his overdue shower.

  


It certainly calmed him down and he was happy to have finally washed his hair. With it up in a bun and a towel around his hips he goes to sit down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and gasped. There were several messages from Mr. Stark.

  


'Hi James'

'Hello?'

'Are you dead?'

'Mr. Stark sent a gif'

'Mr. Stark sent a gif'

'No way, are you ghosting the most handsome and sexy billionaire in this country?!'

'Brucie said I should apologize for that'

'Sorry James'

'Soooo…'

'HELLO, ME IS TONY. ME TALK TO JAMES'

'...'

'Babe?! James is ignoring me. Shit, Siri shut the fuck up.'

'So how can I delete this message from his phone, Jarvis? Siri what the fuck? Bruce why aren't you using a Stark Phone? What do you mean it's my fault for losing mine? I'm going to build a new one right now!'

'...'

'Lets restart.'

'Hi, James. It's Tony. Nice that you already texted me.'

  


Bucky was giggling while reading before deciding to answer he was interrupted by a facetime call. He accepted before he remembered he was half naked.

  


"James! Brucie, James picked up. Come here!" Tony answered.

  


"M-mr. Stark, I just need a minute." Bucky blushed.

  


"What why?" Tony looked at him now. "You're looking fine to me."

  


Confidence and indulge James.

  


"Oh well, I'd hoped you say that, sir." Bucky shakily flirted.

  


Tony laughed softly as Bruce sat down next to him.

  


"Isn't he cute, trying to flirt like that Brucie bear." Tony kissed Bruce's cheek and smiled.

  


Bucky felt stupid now.

  


"I apologise Mr. Stark, Sir. I dunno why I said that." Bucky shivered slightly and sat back against the headboard.

  


"And I told you it's Tony. Look James, I've had a nice little chat with Brucie here and we both think you are astonishingly pretty and gorgeous and just as handsome and sexy. We'd be more than interested to talk about an arrangement here." Tony and Bruce smiled at Bucky and the only thing that came to his mind was.

  


"You're a couple?" He blurted and made the other two laugh out loud.

  


"I told you we aren't so obvious honey!" Tony was wiping some stray tears from his cheeks while still cackling.

  


"Looks like you were right, yes." Bruce shook his head fondly.

  


"I'm sorry...that... I am going to shut up and just leave." Bucky blushed.

  


"Now hold up, if we made you uncomfortable I apologise but it wasn't our intention. We are seriously considering offering you an arrangement here. Bruce wants someone he can cuddle with and feed tea while taking baths and I need someone to spoil and take on dates to distract from my marriage to Bruce. We don't want to be out to the public; we appreciate privacy very much." Tony explained and Bucky was just shocked.

  


"So… you are married and interested in me? And on top both of you separately want me as your sugar baby?" 

  


"Technically? If you propose being a sugar baby I wouldn't mind some sums on you and getting some nice shenanigans in return." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

  


"Tony!" Bruce slapped his arm as Bucky bit his lip.

  


"I accept, sir." Both went still and quickly stared back at the phone.

  


"Bruce, he accepted being our sugar baby after I sexually harassed him."

  


"I know…"

  


"Sirs if I may, I've been crushing on both of you for forever and I can't deny my attraction so please don't let this be a joke because I'm getting slightly hard and aroused because of all the attention." Bucky whined.

  


"Shit, you're such a good boy James, aren't ya? Such a good boy for us, wanting to have all the attention from us." Tony mumbled with a rasp.

  


Bucky mewled and nodded quickly. "Please… please sir, your voice is so hot."

  


Tony chuckled.

  


"Come on pretty boy, I bet you want to show us what we're working with yeah?" Bruce smiled and soon enough Bucky pointed the camera down so they could see his slightly sweaty chest and tented towel.

  


"That's what you meant, you're naked and deliciously raking yourself on your bed." Tony hummed.

  


"Sir please, can I please touch myself while you talk?" Bucky looked pleadingly into the camera.

  


"Of course baby but first show us your nice little cock." Bruce leaned into Tony.

  


Bucky blushed and mumbled "How'd you know?"

  


"Know what, baby?" Tony asked.

  


Bucky unwrapped the towel and threw it off before closing his eyes tightly to not see the shocked faces of Tony and Bruce.

  


"You're so fucking perfect baby boy, look at you. All that gorgeous skin, rosy nipples and cute cock. I bet I can fit it in my whole hand, huh? Wrap it around and hide it because it's only for our eyes and no one else." Tony's got deeper.

  


This was a first for Bucky, he got made fun of his small cock but never complimented.

  


"Come on baby, touch it for us." Bruce encouraged.

  


He opened his eyes and slowly wrapped one hand around his cock, his hand practically hiding it like Tony talked about.

  


"Fuck, that's nice…" he heard Tony groan.

  


"Go ahead, you can stroke yourself." He said then and Bucky started stroking up and down.

  


Both Bruce and Tony kept complimenting him on everything there was while encouraging to speed up his strokes and even start thrusting into his fist until he moaned loudly.

  


"Please! I'm close, please!"

  


"Please what, baby?"

  


"Please let me cum, sir." He begged prettily.

  


"I don't know, what do you think honey?" Tony looked at Bruce.

  


"Let him cum tonight, he was so excited and obedient." Bruce answered.

  


"Did you hear that, baby? Cum for us." 

  


Bucky moaned loudly yet again and immediately spilled cum all over himself.

  


Tony and Bruce made sure that Bucky was completely aware of his surroundings and awake enough before talking about a date so they could talk face to face instead of on the phone as well as apologizing for not being able to take care of him in person after coming so hard. The right thing would have been to say it's fine and move on because it is okay, really.

  


"But…" Bucky whined. "Don't wanna go…"

  


It took 10 minutes of them encouraging Bucky to get up and take another quick shower then laying down for a well deserved nap full of dreams about their future.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.
> 
> Sry for being off for so long. I couldn't end the last two emotionally but now I am able to.


End file.
